Les déclarations Tout un art
by lilynatou
Summary: OS Les mecs ne savent pas s’y prendre on est d’accord. Je vous propose de venir voir James faire des déclarations d’amour toutes plus maladroites les unes que les autres à son miroir lorsque une jeune fille rousse fait irruption dans la pièce …


**Auteur : Lilynatou (ca fait pas un peu pretentieux de mettre l'auteur en premier ? lol)**

**Disclaimer : tt à JKR, persos, univers, nous ecrivainsde fanfictions HP lui devont tt lol**

**Resum : Les mecs ne savent jamais s'y prendre on est d'accord. Je vous propose de venir voir James faire des declarations d'amour toutes plus maladroites les unes que les autres à son miroir lorsque une jeune fille rousse fait interruption dans la pièce … **

**P'tite note: c'est tt court mzis la st vzlentin m'a inspiré, une petite idée comme ça que j'ai voulu mettre sur papier (enfin ordi). En esperant qu'elle vous plaise. BONNE LECTURE !**

**Les declarations … Tout un art …**

Lily sortit de sa chambre telle un automate, refusant de s'avouer où elle était en train de se diriger sans raison valable … Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'un dortoir, tendant l'oreille … stupéfaite

Xxx

-Salut … euh voila euh … bonjour Lily … euh … il fait beau hein … tu, nan en fait il fait pas beau mais …

Sirius éclata de rire sur le lit, s'emmêlant bientôt dans les couvertures dans son fou rire il tomba par terre sans pour autant se calmer.

-Putain Sirius ! Tu m'aides pas !

-Excuse Jamesie mais tu te verrais t'es tellement ridicule et adorable devant ton miroir.

-C'est gentil, j'apprécie tes encouragement.

-Te fâche pas mais c'est marrant de te voir aussi désarçonné devant ta glace, fit il en éclatant de rire, euh … enfin bref continues … se ressaisit-il sous le regard noir de son ami.

-Bonjour Lily, euh … t'as vu il pleut … c'est moche … euh dis donc j'ai quelque chose à te dire … en fait euh … tiens elle est jolie ta robe … non c'est vrai elle porte jamais de robe …

Il fut contraint de s'arrêter sous le nouveau fou rire incontrôlable de Sirius :

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es si embarrassé devant un miroir, qu'est ce que ça va être quand ça sera Lily.

-Justement, en regardant ce putain de miroir j'ai l'impression de la voir la devant moi, innocente qui commence à taper du pied et à me regarder comme un attardé et …

-Ok ok ok, bon vas y, réessaye en étant plus décontracte la météo elle s'en fout, soit cool merde, comme tu faisais avec toutes tes greluches.

-Mais Lily n'est pas une greluche Sirius, et puis tu veux qu'on parle de toi et Jessica !

-Ok ok ok te fâche pas vieux, j'essaye juste de te donner des conseils, et laisse la jolie blonde en dehors de tout ça s'il te plait, moi je me riddiculise pas devant elle au moins, allez recommence.

-Hey Lily … salut … putain là je la voie déjà me regarder comme un déchet …

-Dis pas de conneries ça va beaucoup mieux entre vous, allez !

-Hello Lily, ça va ? … moi non, fit il dramatiquement en s'écroulant sur sa chaise découragé.

Sirius eut le bon sens de se retenir de rire et se leva, lorsque Remus sortit de la salle de bain. Il afficha un regard surpris devant la mine de James et interrogea Sirius du regard.

-Le miroir est méchant, sourit Sirius pour explication, non en fait James s'entraîne à avouer sa flamme à la ptite tigresse, se ressaisit-il. Disons qu'il bafouille un peu beaucoup et qu'il dit aussi un peu de la merde, mais on progresse.

-Le miroir ?

-Oui le miroir, moi je dis qu'il se réconforte en se disant que son physique lui rattrapera ses conneries orales, ne pu s'empêcher de rire Sirius.

-Tête de con, c'est pour voir de quoi j'aurais l'air devant elle ! souffla James.

-Tu me montre ce que ça donne Jamesie ? demanda Remus.

Le concerné se releva devant le miroir.

-Bonjour Lily, ça va ? Alors euh … tes examens se sont bien passés ? …

-Ca c'est un bon point, elle aime qu'on s'intéresse à ses études, commenta Remus, néanmoins je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le pourquoi de tout cela …

-Mais merde vous faite chier ! Vous croyez que c'est facile de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, expliquez moi vous comment il faut s'y prendre, je dois lui dire quoi ?

-Ca doit venir de toi Cornedrue tu vas pas apprendre un truc par cœur, le mieux ça serait que tu improvises sur le moment, ça serait plus sincère, fit sagement Remus.

-Bah voyons, t'as vu le nombre de conneries que je lui aurait dis …

-Lily n'est pas un miroir James.

-Justement ça va être encore plus dure.

-J'ai une idée, mais je te prévins Cornedrue je fais ça pour toi, c'est une humiliation et un sacrifice de grande importance alors je te demande toute ta reconnaissance, s'exclama Sirius.

Sous les regards surpris des ses amis Sirius se pointa alors la baguette sur la tête. Ses cheveux s'épaissirent soudainement en arborant un roux chatoyant.

-Voila je suis Lily on y va, mais évite de m'embrasser s'il te plait, c'est pas que je doute de ton savoir faire mais ça ne me tente pas …

-Enorme sacrifice en effet, sourit Remus moqueur tandis que James restait déconfit.

-Il est hors de question que je fasse une déclaration d'amour à Sirius.

-Mais non c'est Lily, expliqua Remus.

-Euh faut pas tout confondre, grimaça ce dernier. Bon vas y Jamesie c'est pas que les bouclettes rousses me rende ridicule mais bon …

-Bonjour Lily, euh … Sirius le roux te vas très mal, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer tandis que Remus se frappait le front désolé.

-Je sais dépêches toi !

-Non franchement je crois que je préfère le miroir, fit ce dernier en retournant devant, bonjour Lily jolie …

-Minable, souffla Sirius sous le regard noir de James, soit plus viril bon sang, elle a du caractère elle a pas besoin d'une loque.

-Salut bébé … commença-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Ringard, soupira Sirius impartial, on a dit viril pas macho.

-Salut Lily, oh et puis bordel j'en ai marre tu pourrais pas ouvrir les yeux et te rendre compte comment mon amour pour toi me rend ridicule je suis nulle en déclaration mais je sais que je ne peux plus supporter que mon cœur fasse de stupides looping quand je te vois, que chacun de tes mots me laisse euphorique, que ta si jolie silhouette hante mes rêves, j'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et de m'empêcher de te sauter dessus dés que je te vois, que ton sourire m'en laisse un béat sur le visage provoquant les rires stupides de Sirius et les remarques philosophiques de Remus. Pourquoi ? Est ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es si magnifique ? Pourquoi ton caractère si déterminé m'attire ? Pourquoi tes yeux émeraude sont si pétillants ? Tes boucles rousses si gracieuses ? Pourquoi est ce que je m'enfonce la fourchette dans la joue à table à force de te regarder ? Pourquoi je m'affale dans les escaliers dés que tu es dans les parages et pourquoi non de merde je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi et je n'arrive pas à te le dire !

Sirius avait les yeux si grands ouverts qu'ils menaçaient de sortir de leur orbites, et la bouche prête à gober les mouches tandis qu'un sourire satisfait mystérieux se dessinait sur les lèvres de Remus, que James envoyait un coup de pied rageur dans la chaise et que la porte s'ouvrait lentement … Laissant apparaître une fine silhouette à la tignasse rousse et au regard émeraude pétillant de bonheur. Emue au larmes.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle, James crut qu'il allait se jeter par la fenêtre lorsqu'il réalisa …

-Lily, articula-t-il ébahis.

-Et si tu m'embrassais pour commencer, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Remus eut le bon sens de s'éclipser traînant derrière lui un Sirius sous le choc des événements, toujours aussi ahuri. Ils eurent le temps de voir les mains de James se poser délicatement sur la taille de la jeune fille tandis qu'il se baissait légèrement pour l'embrasser. Bientôt il l'enserra fortement dans les bras, prolongeant leur baiser avec passion. Ils décollèrent leurs lèvres lentement.

-Bonjour Lily je …

Elle rit, ce rire si saisissant qu'il avait rêver de lui procurer ces derniers mois.

-Et si tu allais au plus simple, souffla-t-elle avec malice.

-Lily je t'aime.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, naturellement. Libérés. Il l'avait dit. Elle sourit, une larme de joie coulant au coin de son œil.

-Dur hein ? Moi aussi Jessica en avait marre de porter la perruque brune, rit-elle.

Il sourit, s'il avait su …

-Moi aussi je t'aime James, j'y comprend rien, je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça, je t'aime.

De l'autre côté de la porte Sirius regardait Remus avec les mêmes yeux surpris.

-Là il y a un truc que je ne saisis pas, fit-il sur le ton de la conversation, tu m'explique pourquoi il a pas craché ça avant, il voulait me faire porter la perruque ?

-Les sentiments bouleversent complètement le comportement, je suis sûre qu'une fille finira par te faire perdre tes moyens …

-Alors ça tu peux attendre. Et autre chose, je ne savais pas que Lily était aussi … entreprenante …

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

-T'es fatiguant avec tes belles phrases toi. Moi c'est pas demain que je me rendrai ridicule devant une fille en tout cas, fanfaronna-t-il tandis que Jessica apparaissait sur le palier. Oh bonjour Jessica je … ça va ? … euh … rougit-il violement.

-T'es jolie en rousse Sirius, rit Jessica accordant parfaitement le visage du jeune homme à ses cheveux.

Le couple apparut sur le pas de la porte enlacé.

-Euh j'en ai marre tu pourrais ouvrir les yeux et te rendre compte comment mon amour … me rend ridicule, je suis nulle en déclaration et je me plante la fourchette quand je monte les escaliers non merde c'est pas ça, je me plante la fourchette pour te regarder …euh James aide moi, putain comment t'as sorti un baratin pareil ! fit mine de s'enerver Sirius rougissant devant la jolie blonde sous un éclat de rire général …

-Vas au plus simple …

-Tu veux quelque chose de directe hein ? Eh bien tu m'intéresse beaucoup Jessica, ca va comme ça ?

-Ils ont du mal hein ? sourit Jessica à Lily.

-Ah ouai ? défia Sirius en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Leur étreinte défaite, Sirius se tourna vers James.

-Tiens et prends en de la gr …

Il fut contraint de s'arrêter en découvrant le beau brun dans une étreinte passionnée avec sa belle, ses lèvres jouant avidement avec les siennes. Quant au reste Sirius ne préférait pas l'imaginer … Sa stupeur tira un nouvel éclat de rire au petit groupe.

**Ca vous plait ? Et bien vous mourrez en attendant de l'entendre ça lol, non je généralise mais bon … lol.**

**Bizouuuuuuuuuux et j'espère à bientôt.**

**PS : j'adoooooooooooooooooooooooooore les reviews, mdr**

**Lilynatou**


End file.
